In some deployments a base station may not have access to a wired (for example fiber) or wireless (for example point to point microwave) backhaul that satisfies the data network access requirements from a plurality of user equipment that is connected to the base station over a wireless access technology (for example cellular). In some deployments the base station is not located within a line of site of a microwave link (for example the base station may be obstructed by buildings or trees). In some deployment the base station is not close to a fiber drop which would typically give it access to wide bandwidth and/or low latency data networks. If the fiber drop is not close the base station trenching cost could be too high and deployment could be delayed by permits, right of way, construction, etc. Thus it is desirable to have improved systems and methods enhancing backhaul of communication networks.